Hogwarts School of Ninja's?
by Keiko-Wolfe
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Shiro have all been sent to Hogwarts with a mission to protect the school... What will happen with this crazy lady in pink and then the new students later on... Sasusaku and Naruhina in later chapters, Please Review, I would love to know what you think hehe
1. Chapter 1

A group of girls stood at a train station looking completely lost. One of the girls, about fifteen, ran a hand through her long pale pink hair and stared blankly at the peice of paper with a pair of large bright emerald eyes.

"Where the hell is platform nine and three quarters?! There's platform nine and there's ten but I can't see nine and three quarters. Does it even exist?!" The pinkette gestured as she spoke. A smaller girl of about fourteen placed a hand on the girls shoulder causing her to look at the smaller girl. Her shaggy white hair fell just beneath her butt and her fringe covered her left eye. The right, visable eye was black, the pupil completely merged with the pupil. Three scratch like scars marked the back of the right side of her jaw.

"Maybe we should just run at the wall inbetween the two platform and see what happens. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe we will just run into a wall and knock our selves out!" Another girl spoke. She was about the same age as the pinkette and had her long platinum blonde hair pulled up into a high tail with a fringe that covered her right, sky blue eye.

"She has a point..." This time it was a girl of about sixteen. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled up into two panda buns and her fringe plesantly framed her soft hazel eyes.

"Don't be so mean everyone, she was only making a sugestion..." The last girl was about fifteen and had a delicate voice. Her silky indigo black hair fell just beneath her shoulderblades with a neat fringe covering her forehead. Her hair contrasted perfectly with her large pupiless pearl white eyes.

"But why the hell would we run into a wall, it's not like we'll magically go through the wall and suddenly appear at this mysterious platform." The blonde defended herself and the small white haired girl chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Actully that's exactly what happens..."

"What?!" The four older girls turned to look at her with shocked expressions.

"I asked some people who were talking about muggles earlier and that's wht they told me to do. At first I couldn't believe it so I watched it for a while and someone actully went through the wall!"

"I still don't feel confident running into a wall..." The small girl grinned and rolled her eye and quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

"Well I'll go first then!" She bowed jokingly and skipped towards the wall, and vanished upon contact. The four other girls stood completely gobsmacked at what they had just witnessed. The pearl eyed girl was the first to follow, a few seconds after the pinkette. The brunette shrugged at the blonde and went through the wall after the other girls.

"You have got to be kiding me..." She sighed and ran at the wall. She unconciously braced for impact and her eyes widened as she came out onto platform nine and three quarters. "Well I'll be..."

The Hogwarts Express suddenly pulled into the station and the pinkette grabbed the blondes hand and dragged her towards the train. Once they were on they all took a seat in one of the compartments and the white haired girl quickly closed the door making sure it was properly shut. She made a hand sign and quietly muttered something then took a seat next to the pearl eyed girl.

"I have got to say, ever since we were assigned this mission, I have seen more things that don't even seem possible."

"We have all grown up learning to harness our chakra and use it for offensive or defensive purposes, while everything here is magic and it's used for all different sorts of purposes, like that spell Dumbledor used to instantly teach you guys English." The white haired girl smiled after spoke and the others nodded.

"I still feel guilty about having to leave Konoha for so long though. We can't have any contact with them until our mission is complete and we don't know how long that's going to take."

"Protect Hogwarts from this dark lord... Well this is going to be fun... Seeing as we have to remain undercover and act like students to the school."

"I finished reading Hogwarts' a History last night and it's actually all really fastinating. Don't forget we were chosen because Tsunade and Dumbledor both believe that we all possess magic, and they thought that we could handle it all."

"Ahh, yeah, I suppose so... Wait you've already read that book?! It's like a thousand pages and we were only given it that day before yesterday!"

/

The four older girls stood in front of a large desk where a woman sat , a serious look in her amber eyes. Her blond hair was pulled back into two low tails and framed her face. She lent forward with her elbows lent against the wooden surface. A old man stood behind her wearing long dark robes and had long grey hair and a grey beard to finish the look.

"So I've given you all time to think about the mission and will you accept?" Without hesitaion the girls all nodded. "Brilliant." The woman turned to the pinkette. "Sakura, you will be the medic for this mission, make sure you and everyone comes home safely."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The said woman smiled warmly at the young medic and then turned to look at all the girls.

"Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, you all have been chosen because I know you all work well together and will be perfect as a team, also because the mission will need all of your strengths. Shiro!" A small female figure deattached itself from the shadows. She was wearing the ANBU uniform with the tattoo clear on her left shoulder. Her face was hidden behind a white wolf mask with red markings decorating it, and her white hair was pulled back into a loose plait. "Girls this is Shiro, she will be in charge of this mission." She turned to the said girl and nodded. Shiro removed the mask revealing herself to be the small white haired girl.

/

The girls had been on the train for a few hours now, although Shiro was no where to be seen. Ino noticed the girls absence and turned to the others.

"Hey guys, have you seen Shiro?"

"No, not since she suddenly said she needed to do something about an hour back. She has been looking quite pale ever since the train started moving..." Sakura noted, lifting her head from a book she was reading.

"Shiro gets extremley travel sick. Dumbledor offered to take her straight to Hogwarts but she refused saying she wanted to get to know everyone better, especially seeing as she's going to with us for however long this mission lasts." Everyone rose an eyebrow at Hinata and she just smiled at them.

"Really? She didn't say anything. I know a jutsu that helps with that..."

"I told her about it but she shook her head and said something about healing jutsu's bring up bad memories for her and she'd rather not go back to that."

"Ahh..."

Someone knocked on the compartment door and the girls slid it open. A girl of about fifteen stood at the entrance with long wavy brown hair.

"Excuse me but have you seen a ginger cat running around anywhere?"

"Sorry, no, if we do, we'll be sure to let you know."

"Ahh, thanks, wait are you guys new, you look about my age but I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, we are transfer students, we are joing the fifth year."

"Oh, well I'm Herminoe Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you. Well bye." Herminoe nodded to the girls and closed the door leaving the girls.

"I think she is the girl Dumbledor told us about..."

"Oh yeah, the really smart one!"

/

Shiro walked down the middle of the train with a completly lost expression on her now pale face. She stood at the entrance of a cabin where a load of Hogwarts students sat. All of then turned their attention to her. A boy of about fifteen stood up and walked over to her. The boy had white blonde hair and he was wearing an all black suit.

"Hey everyone looks like this first year is lost? But how could you get lost on a train?" He wore a smirk across his lips and he seemed to tower over the small girl.

"Does it make you feel good to look down on the first years or something?"

"What?"

"I've heard about you, Draco Malfoy, right? The boy who is going to tell his father about this right?" She wore a sickly sweet smile on her face and the blonde took a step back. "Oh and you shouldn't assume I am a first year because I can assure you, I'll be seeing a lot of you in lessons. Now if you don't mind, you can either get out of my way or I will have to make you. It's your choice, I really couldn't care either way..." Draco just stared at the small girl and she skillfully manuvered him out of the way, rolling her eye at him as she walked past. He watched her leave completely speechless.

"How the hell is she a fifth year?!"

/

The girls walked off the train and found Shiro at the opposite end. The small girl ran over to them and grinned, seemingly revived after stepping off the train.

"I really am not looking forward to doing that again..."

"Where have you been?"

"Somewhere on the train, I got lost..." Shiro scratched the back of her head and chuckled under her breath slightly.

"You got lost on a train... Are you sure you're ANBU?"

"Yes Ino, I am pretty sure I am. I didn't join for my sense of direction, obviously."

"Nevermind, Didn't Dumbledor say that everything we need will be ready for us at the school?" Sakura intervined, taking both Ino and Shiro's attention.

"Yeah, he also said our wands we got the other day have been put with our robes and other required equipment..."

The girls walked over to some carriages being pulled by some magnificent black horse like creatures with leathery wings. Shiro instantly ran over to one and began to gently pet it while other people seemed to look at her like she was crazy.

"It seems not everyone can see them..."

"I wonder why that is..."

They each climbed into the carriage with sometime pursuading Shiro. The journey was pretty quick and Shiro was first to jump off. A cat walked over to them and shifted into a woman leaving the girls in awe.

"That was like a transformation jutsu..."

"Girls, welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor McGonagall and I am in chanrge of the Gryffindor house. Dumbledor has informed me of your situation but I must say I'm rather surprised about how young you are... If you follow me I'll take you to somewhere you can change into your robes and I will return your wands to you." The girls nodded and followed the woman.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"That transformation you did, are you by any chance an animagus?"

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious..." Shiro seemed to go quiet after asking, not going unnoticed by Hinata.

The girls were now all dressed in their robes.

"If you follow me I will introduce you to the school and have you sorted into houses, then you will go sit with your given houses. From here on good luck." She passed them each their wands and led them into the hall. Dumbledor noticed and stood up.

"Welcome everyone to anothet year at Hogwarts. This year we have some special students joining us, transfering into our fifth year from a school overseas. Please welcome these lovely ladies of Konona Academy!" The students gave a round of apllause as the girls walked over to the sorting hat.

"Sakura Haruno..." Sakura sat in the seat and the room filled with whispers about her pink hair. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ah ha! An intelligent one we have here, a very intelligent one but also very strong and determined and very much loyal. So where to put you... It will have to be... Gryffindor!" Gryffindor all cheered and Sakura went to sit with them.

"Hinata Hyuga..." Hinata sat down and flinched slightly as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ahhh what a lovely girl we have here, so kind and caring... Hufflepuff!"

"Ino Yamamaka..."

"Rather an ambisious girl aren't we, Slytherin!"

"Shiro..." The hat only slightly hovered over the girls head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Tenten..."

"Oh a very kind girl but you are very strong, but which house will benefit you best, Gryffindor or Huffelpuff... It will have to be... Hufflepuff!"


	2. Chapter 2

After the girls, the first years were sorted into there houses and Dumbledor introduced everyone to their new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Umbridge, who seemed to be incredibly pushy and very pink. Sakura and Shiro sat at the griffindor table near the girl who Sakura had met previously.

"That woman is proberly the most evil bitch I have ever seen in my life!" Shiro suddenly came out with and many of the griffindors looked over in her direction.

"Oh, How so?" Sakura seemed curious about the girls statement.

"Anyone who wears that much pink at that age has got to of had something in the back of their brain that's gone snap! I have a raging temptation to go and steal most of her clothes and drop them Silver's sh..."

"Shiro!"

"Sakura!" Two boys with bright copper hair, both dropped themselves either side of Shiro, a big grin on their faces.

"Shiro, was it?" They both spoke in perfect unison.

"Yup..."

"You seem to be a nice girl-"

"How do you feel about fireworks?" Shiro grinned toothily and was instantly engrossed in conversation with the twins. Sakura looked over to Herminoe, who was talking to two boys. One who had black hair and a scar on his forehead and the other with copper hair, and slightly resembles the twins.

"Excuse me but do you mind if I talk with you?"

"Of course not, Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is Ron and Harry..."

"Ahh, nice to meet you. Did you happen to find your cat?"

"Oh yeah. Your friend Shiro found him."

"Ahh, did she now?"

"Yes, so what was your old school like?"

"It was... good. Not as fastinating as Hogwarts I must say though... I feel so tiny. The school the girls and I went to was alot more isolated and had a lot less people." "I felt like that at first. My parents are both muggles you see so coming to Hogwarts was a huge surprise. I felt like a fish out of water."

"Ahh, I just want to ask to confirm but has you know who actully returned?" Harry looked up from his plate and looked Sakura directly in the eye.

"Yes..."

"I thought so... Were I come from we haven't really heard much about him and from what I have heard he is a terrible man..." Sakura glanced over to Ino who seemed to be chatting away at her table and then over to Hinata and Tenten at their table. "My friends and I were quite worried when we heard about it, but everyone we spoke to would just avoid the subject."

"No one likes to talk about him here, they are too scared to even mention his name."

"What's the point in being afriad of name?" Harry smiled slightly and the four continued to talk.

/

Everyone had gone to their common rooms and Shiro and Sakura had snuck out while everyone was sleeping and met up with Hinata, Tenten and Ino at the quidich pitch. All five of them were now dressed in black ninja trousers and a long sleeves top, their headbands in their respected places. Dumbledor walked over to the group and gestured for them to follow. He led them down a set of stairs that went beneath the quidich pitch and into a large room with many things to help them continue to train whilst they were there.

"You can use this place whenever you need to. Whatever you do the place will always return to it's original state when you leave. Also you can hear what is going on out side but no one can hear what's going on within. This room will only ever show itself to you five, myself and professor McGonagall."

"Understood."

"I shall take my leave now." The man vanished in a twisty magicy manor and Shiro turned to the girls with a wicked smirk on her face and a large silver wolf padded out from the shadows and sat by her feet.

"One of the things I agreed with Tsunade was to train you four harder than ever and even with the training, unless you have lost a limb or are on the verge of death you must still attend classes."

"Are you serious?!" Ino exclaimed and Shiro's smirk only widened.

"Of course... Every night, up until what they call Christmas we will spend training for seven hours. During lessons you will keep a watchful eye and during the time you have free you can either choose to sleep or do whatever you want."

"Seven hours training a night?! You're a slave driver!"

"I just might be..." She pulled a small handfull of paper out of her pocket and smirked at the confusion on the girls faces. "I may be younger than each of you but I am also a member of Anbu and a lot stronger than you. In order to make you lot even stronger you have to learn new jutsu on top of improving on everything you know. To do this I am going to find out each of your chakra natures, and help you master them!" She passed each of the girls a piece of the paper and held on in each of her hands. "I myself have two chakra natures, one being lightning..." The paper in her left hand suddenly crumpled. "And the other being fire!" As she said it, the other piece of paper ignited and turned to ash in her hands. "I need each of you to pour some of your chakra into the paper. Ino you go first." Ino did as she was told and the paper changed to dirt and slowly crumbled away in her hands. "You're chakra nature is earth! Tenten, your turn!" Tenten concentrated on the paper and all of a sudden it split in two. "Wind... Hinata!" Hinata focused on the paper and it slowly became damp and soggy.

"I am guessing mines water?"

"Yup and now Sakura!" Sakura concentrated on the paper and she jumped back as it set on fire. It turned to ash as it fell to the floor. "And you are fire... Thank heavens I have one of each!" Shiro then pulled another four bits of paper out of her pocket. "Now I want you to get the same results on these ordinary pieces of paper as you did the chakra paper!"

"That's impossible!"

"Is it?" Shiro took another bit of paper from her pocket and she held it by the very tip of the paper. The paper crumpled and she smiled cutely. "When you manage to get your desired results, you can finish with training, just make sure to show me!" She sat down in front of the girls, crossed her legs, closed her eyes and placed her hands together in the tori seal.

Seven hours had passed and Shiro stood up and turned to the girls who all now were completely exhasuted, but with no positve results.

"It's now six'o'clock and we have got to be getting back to the common rooms before anyone notices we are gone. Take one of these before you go, spend your day wisely and meet back here at eleven tonight, don't be late!" She handed each of the girls a small tablet and each of them looked greatful to the small soldier pill. "Leave your headbands here to make sure no one stumbles across them!"

/

Sakura struggled not to fall asleep during Potions and Professor Snape hit her with the back of the book. The pinkette heard Ino and Shiro off to the side chuckling and she shot a glare at them, instanty quieting them down. Her mind burned with the though of sleep and she unconiously concentrated her chakra on the piece of paper. It instantly set a light and the girl silentlly cursed as she tried to put it out. Once she had successfully had done so she sighed and looked up to see Snape standing in front of her scowling. "Detention, miss... Haruno."


End file.
